


Вопреки традициям

by Blacki



Series: Разрушая традиции [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Omega, Edging, Kissing, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Scenting, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, является эталоном альфы: совершенства, силы и физической красоты. Всё это с первого взгляда выдает в нём доминанта. Баки Барнс — омега, не такой сильный и красивый, с прошлым, которое научило его абсолютной покорности. Или, по крайней мере, так думают люди. Они ошибаются.





	Вопреки традициям

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never One For Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368787) by [AndreaDTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX). 



— Как дела, Стиви? — озорно спрашивает Баки, глядя на Стива снизу вверх. Он лежит между его ног и томно лижет, дразнит ударами языка его плоть, натянутую вокруг вибрирующей глубоко внутри анальной пробки.

— Я в порядке, сэр, — отвечает Стив, в его дрожащем голосе проскальзывает ложь.

— Да? — Баки ведёт языком вверх, по гладкой коже промежности Стива, слегка посасывает напряжённые яйца, и прикасается к нежной, болезненно чувствительной коже у основания твёрдого члена. С особой осторожностью он обнажает зубы и сжимает кожу в месте, где появится узел Стива, когда Баки, наконец, ему позволит. Но ни секундой раньше. Он игриво тянет с нарочитым рычанием, и это действительно подстегивает Стива. Изголодавшийся альфа гортанно рычит, выгибается от резкого и приятного ощущения. Член дёргается, крупная капля предэякулята выступает на головке и стекает вниз. Баки выпускает кожу и повторяет путь капли сосущими поцелуями, прослеживает его до источника, сосет головку. Его взгляд, страстный и изголодавшийся, сосредоточен на Стиве. Тот не в силах оторвать глаза от Баки, даже когда влажный, жесткий отсос в сочетании с игрушкой, пульсирующей внутри, грозит толкнуть его через край.

Сердце колотится, каждая мышца в теле напряжена, а глаза начинают закатываться, когда Стив, наконец, выдавливает:

— Бля... Баки... сэр... пожалуйста.

Баки сосёт ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем резко отодвигается и отключает вибрацию в пробке.

Стив задыхается, его долго выламывает почти до боли, сердце колотится и тело напрягается. Потом наконец он падает обратно на кровать с болезненным задушенным вздохом. Тело отдаляется от грани, на которой он так опасно балансировал, не имея права перешагнуть.

— Блядь, — шипит он и стонет, ругаясь, потому что его тело всё ещё содрогается и дрожит от прерванного удовольствия. Пальцы сжимаются, когда он бессознательно дёргает усиленные наручники, приковывающие руки к изголовью.

Баки втягивает его в крадущий дыхание поцелуй, ласкает лицо Стива, гладит грудь, его рука останавливается прямо напротив сердца. Он скользит пальцами вниз, чтобы ущипнуть Стива за заострившиеся соски, заставляя мощного альфу пискнуть, будто котёнок.

— Ты выглядишь так охуенно красиво.

— Спасибо, сэр, — стонет Стив, его мускулы подёргиваются.

Стив больше всего хочет, чтобы рука Баки обхватила его пульсирующий член. На самом деле нет. Он хочет разрешения Баки. Он хочет быть хорошим. Баки полчаса держал его обездвиженным, распятым, с задом, заткнутым пробкой. 

Всё началось с того, что он вылизал и раскрыл Стива своим медленным и горячим языком, затем протолкнул в него толстую пробку, потом раздвинул ноги, и, поиграв с настройками, принялся наблюдать, как стонет Стив, как пульсирует и дёргается его член, как беспомощно толкаются в пустой воздух бёдра.

Баки играется с ним, провоцируя узел Стива самовольно раздуться, но Стив полон решимости держаться. Узел вне восприимчивого тела или игрушки абсолютно не удовлетворяет. Стив знает по опыту. Баки заставил его сделать это один раз после того, как Стив был особенно непослушным, пытаясь заставить выпороть себя. Вместо этого Баки позаботился о том, чтобы Стив узнал, что случается с сабами, которые пытаются манипулировать своими домами. Он оставил Стива слабым и дрожащим, дико чувствительным от чрезмерной стимуляции, в десять раз хуже, чем запоротый оргазм. С менее опытным домом он бы, вероятно, дропнул, но Баки не позволил этому произойти, поддерживая его и уверяя, что наказание закончилось, и он прощён. Он дал понять, что заставит Стива сделать это снова — и так будет каждый раз, когда тот попытается доминировать снизу. Предупреждение ещё не стёрлось из памяти.

Но это не наказание. Судя по аромату омежьей смазки, Баки очень доволен Стивом. Он наклоняется вниз, скользит языком в пупок Стива, упивается собравшимся там предэякулятом. Баки закрывает глаза и мурчит от удовольствия, будто это — лучшее лакомство, которое он когда-либо пробовал, снова спускается ниже, чтобы обвести языком щёлку на головке члена в поисках большего, вытягивая из Стива дрожащее шипение.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, — стонет Стив, опять дёргая наручники. Баки согнулся так, что Стив отсюда может учуять запах естественной смазки своего омеги. 

Баки садится. 

— Думаешь, что заслужил это, Стиви?

— Я был очень хорош сегодня, сэр, — отмечает Стив.

Баки мгновение раздумывает, потом кивает. 

— Сегодня ты был очень хорошим мальчиком.

Баки перекидывает ногу через бёдра Стива и седлает его. Тот скулит от ощущения горячей смазки, текущей из дырки Баки и капающей на живот, в дюймах от изнывающего члена. Баки кладёт одну руку ему на грудь, а второй тянется себе за спину. Он задыхается, когда засовывает в себя палец, шипит и выгибается, агрессивно растягивая свою дырку. 

— Каково правило, Стиви? — спрашивает Баки, извиваясь и поддёргивая бёдрами.

Стив с трудом сглатывает, из-за пересохшего горла ему трудно ответить. 

— Я не вяжу вас, пока вы мне не прикажете.

Баки довольно улыбается. 

— Хороший мальчик. Не хотелось бы тебя наказывать. Тебе не понравилось в прошлый раз?

Стив дрожит. 

— Нет, сэр. Я не хочу, чтобы меня наказывали.

Баки кивает и сдвигается, вытаскивая из себя мокрые, липкие пальцы. Он наклоняется вперёд, глядя на губы Стива, и тот, даже не спрашивая, открывает рот. Он сосёт пальцы Баки и стонет, позволяя сладкому, острому вкусу смазки взорвать вкусовые рецепторы. Он лижет и обсасывает, пока все намёки на естественные соки не исчезают, и пальцы Баки не оказываются чисты. Зрачки Баки расширены, он сжимает лицо Стива ладонями, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его. Его язык скользит во рту Стива глубоко и долго. Баки, кажется, доволен своим вкусом во рту Стива: он знает, как сильно Стив наслаждается этим.

К тому моменту, когда Баки отстраняется, оба задыхаются от недостатка воздуха. А ведь они даже не добрались до главного.

— Ты готов? — спрашивает Баки, будто ответ Стива действительно имеет значение. Но Стив всё равно кивает и пытается не задыхаться, когда Баки хватает его член и направляет в себя.

Первый толчок оглушает ощущением проскальзывающей вовнутрь головки члена и туго сжимающего ствол прохода Баки. Это заставляет Стива корчится и выгибаться, крепко сжимая всё ещё находящуюся внутри пробку. 

— Не толкайся, — предупреждает его Баки, его домирующий голос как статический шок прошивает нервы Стива. Стив усмехается, горестно и раздражённо, но заставляет себя опустить бёдра на кровать.

У Баки уходит несколько минут, чтобы полностью принять член Стива, и к тому времени, как их бёдра встречаются с влажным шлепком, они оба покрыты потом и смазкой. Баки сжимается вокруг Стива, заставляя его стонать.

— Люблю чувствовать в себе твой толстый член, — стонет Баки, скользит руками вверх по собственной груди, щиплет соски, прежде опускает руку вниз, чтобы сжать свой член. Он напрягается, и Стив чувствует каждое мимолётное движение его тела. 

Несколько долгих минут спустя, когда Стив думает, что сойдёт с ума, если Баки не пошевелится, тот делает это. Он приподнимается, пока внутри не остаётся только кончик члена, а затем резко опускается, выбивая воздух из них обоих. Он повторяет это снова и снова, пока его бёдра не начинают дрожать, и он не может подняться снова.

Стив трясётся от необходимости кончить, протолкнуть узел глубоко в своего омегу. 

— Пожалуйста, сэр...

Баки поднимает взгляд, пьяный от удовольствия. 

— Хочешь повязать меня?

Стив неистово кивает.

— Но ты этого не сделаешь? Пока... — тянет он.

Стив скулит и подставляет горло, и иногда это заставляет Баки кончить. Но не сейчас. Стив вздыхает и сглатывает. 

— ...Пока вы не скажете, что я могу.

Баки наклоняется поцеловать Стива, горячо, грязно, настолько сильно, что Стив почти плачет. 

Разрывая поцелуй, Баки выпрямляет спину и устанавливает быстрый и жёсткий ритм, выгибаясь так, чтобы с каждым движением толстый ствол Стива давил на его простату. Напряжённое трение заставляет Стива сбиться с дыхания и выстанывать мольбы.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет он.

— Хм-м, — говорит Баки, двигает бёдрами всё сильнее, вжимаясь в Стива, объезжает его. Стив почти уверен, что кончит прежде, чем Баки даст разрешение. Эта мысль горит в сознании ещё крепче, когда он чувствует, что анальная пробка возвращается к жизни, тихо вибрируя прямо возле простаты.

Стив жалко стонет, по коже бегут мурашки. Он тянется вниз, намереваясь сжать основание своего члена в надежде предотвратить оргазм — тот ощущается неотвратимым и неизбежным. Наручники не позволяют.

Баки ухмыляется, точно зная, что именно Стив хотел сделать. 

— После того, как я кончу. Нет, пока я не кончу. После. Понимаешь?

Стив неистово кивает.

Баки приподнимается, выпрямляя спину, опускается вниз. Его рука скользит по телу, хватает член и яростно дрочит. Даже если бы Стив не мог слышать стоны, он бы понял по напряжению в теле омеги, что Баки близок. Баки сжимается, напрягаясь и шипя, едва дыша…

— Чёрт, Стив, — стонет он, яростно двигая бёдрами, его рука быстро скользит по члену, пока он, наконец не выплёскивается горячей спермой на живот Стива. 

Ещё до того как Баки успевает завершить облегчённый вздох, Стив тянется к нему, и ломая наручники скользит руками за спину Баки. 

— Сделай это, Стиви, — стонет Баки. — Повяжи меня.

Стив рычит и погружается в Баки так глубоко, насколько это возможно. Он жёстко толкается в него, с силой отрывая бёдра от постели.

— Ну же, — бормочет Баки, откидывая голову назад, оголяя горло.

Стив стонет, рот наполняется слюной, до тех пор пока сдерживаться больше невозможно. Он с силой кусает ароматическую железу Баки, вырывая из своего омеги полувскрик-полустон, его зубы тонут в плоти поверх шрама от их брачного укуса. Идеальная поза, стоны Баки, плотный жар его тела переполняют Стива, пока голова не начинает кружиться, а бёдра — двигаться почти что против воли.

— Наполни меня, Стиви, — требует Баки, ведя руками вверх-вниз по спине Стива, отмечая его своим запахом. Покалывание в основании позвоночника нарастает и нарастает, вибрирующая внутри пробка давит точно на это сладостное место... Он поднимает голову, задыхается и почти кричит, когда Баки кусает его в ответ. Давление на собственную ароматическую железу толкает его через край. Он вздёргивает ноги Баки вверх, почти что складывая его пополам, и толкается внутрь, волны удовольствия захлёстывают его с головой. Он наполняет омегу своим семенем, разбухший узел, толстый и твёрдый, запирает его внутри. Он бездумно рвётся в него, тело Баки восхитительно сжимается вокруг, и нежное прикосновение рук Баки — единственное, что может осознать Стив.

В конце концов, он падает, истощённый, погрязший в колыбели бёдер Баки.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив не утруждает себя ответом, просто мурлычет от удовлетворённости, потирается о своего роскошного партнёра, вдыхает его запах.

Он тихо рычит, когда Баки растягивается и сжимается вокруг его чувствительного узла, вытесняя сонную дремоту.

Он успокаивает Стива, наконец-то ухватившись за пульт, который был вне досягаемости. Баки нажимает на кнопку, и вибрация прекращается. Стив не осознавал, насколько это утомительно, пока она не пропала.

— Её нужно вытащить? — спрашивает Баки.

— Ещё нет, — бормочет Стив, ещё наслаждаясь остаточной вибрацией внутри и сжимаясь вокруг игрушки.

— Перевернись, — командует Баки, толкая его в грудь. 

Стив прижимает Баки к своей груди и переворачивается так, чтобы Баки опять лежал сверху.

— Ты был очень хорошим мальчиком, — бормочет Баки, прижимая голову к груди Стива.

Стив гордится его похвалой. 

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Баки, — исправляет он. — Мы закончили со сценой.

Стив слегка ворчит, но слушается. 

— Это было потрясающе, Бак.

— Ты замечательно справился, альфа.

Стив смеётся над почтением в его тоне; вся заслуга тут принадлежит Баки

— Никогда не меняйся, — говорит он, прижимая к себе своего идеального омегу.


End file.
